The patent is directed to extruders for modeling compounds, and more particularly to a container for storing modeling compounds, molds, dies and other accessories having an integrated extruder for extruding the modeling compounds in various cross-sectional shapes.
Various extruders for extruding modeling compounds into various cross-sectional shapes have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,933 to Boggild et al. discloses a toy extruder intended for use to form a relatively soft plastic material, such as modeling clay, into strips having a variety of different cross-sections. So as to appeal to children, the body portion of the extrusion device may be in the shape of a building or housing structure having a vertically disposed cylindrical bore provided therein and a passageway communicating between the lower portion of the cylindrical bore and an opening provided in a side of the building structure. A plurality of dies may be employed to enable a child to remove and replace a die having a differently shaped opening whenever a different design or shape of molded article is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,476 to Ventura discloses a toy extrusion device for use with moldable dough-like material including an extruder housing, a container defining an extrusion chamber movably mounted in the housing for movement between loading and extruding positions. The container has opposed end portions respectively defining a filling or loading opening and an extrusion opening therein. A plunger is slidably mounted in the housing in position to enter the filling opening of the container in its first position to urge the play materials in the extrusion chamber through the extrusion opening. A manually operable lever is pivotally mounted on the housing for operating the plunger. The lever and the plunger have cooperating means formed thereon for converting pivotal movement of the lever into linear movement of the plunger whereby the plunger may be reciprocated into and out of the extrusion chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,066 to Heayes discloses a toy including a chamber having a longitudinal axis, a hollow interior, a first opening, and a second opening. The toy includes a die coupled to the first opening of the chamber, and an extruder received at the second opening of the chamber. A cavity is defined and bound by the interior of the chamber, the first opening, and the extruder. The extruder is positioned to advance longitudinally through the chamber relative to the die. Rotation of the extruder causes the chamber and formable compound received within the cavity to rotate relative to the die, and advancement of the extruder forces the rotating formable compound through the die.